Love Quotes
by gaarasgirl34
Summary: A bunch of quotes I found on the internet...from and 'Imagine Me Without You" is courtesy of Jaci Velasquez


_"Before I sleep and after I wake up and all the hours in between ... you occupy my mind. So, practically every moment of the day you are in my thoughts. I miss you."_

_"I may not get to see you as often as I like. I may not get to hold you in my arms all through the night. But deep in my heart I truly know, you're the one that I love, and I can't let you go."_

_"Though miles may lie between us, we're never far apart, for friendship doesn't count the miles, it's measured by the heart."_

_"Time may take us apart, that's true, but I will always be there for you. You're in my heart, you'll be in my dreams, no matter the miles between."_

_"When you feel alone, just look at the spaces between your fingers, remember that in those spaces you can see my fingers locked with yours forever."_

_"Up in the skies, I look very carefully to see your face. I wonder if you're there, I wonder if tonight you're thinking of me. I just want to tell you that looking at the stars makes me think of you. By looking at it I just want to be where you are, and hold you tight and never let go."_

_"For five minutes with you, I'd drive for a week. A minute spent in the embrace of my lover is equivalent to an eternity of joy!"_

_"The purity and trueness of love through an Internet relationship far passes that of one based on physical contact." (fits me great XD)_

_"Baby, I know we are miles and miles away from one another, but I always believed that as long as our souls are connected to each other, the flame of our love will burn forever. Only souls can resist death, our physical connection is meaningless."_

_"How I wish I could be there with you, but distance has kept us apart. Apart physically, but in spirit, you are always in my heart."_

_"Distance never separates two hearts that really care, for our memories span the miles and in seconds we are there. But whenever I start feeling sad, because I miss you, I remind myself how lucky I am to have someone so special to miss."_

_"Love knows no boundaries, no distance, no fear. What captures is the God's love that will eternally melt hearts together to stay, fused and sealed forever as one. Love has its way and new life has begun. You are a treasure I shall cherish, sealed with my love, covered with lace."_

_"The test of love is not when we are together. It comes when we are not together and realize that despite the distance, love is still there."_

_"Not being able to hold you has got to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But I get to look forward to the next time you are in my arms; your smile only inches away from mine getting closer and closer until at last... our smiles meet. Something that beautiful... that's what keeps me going."_

_"I know that we are 2000 miles away from each other, but the feelings in my heart for you will never change, even if you go farther than that. You will be in my heart forever"  
"Kiss the rain, whenever you need me. Kiss the rain, whenever I'm gone too long. If your lips, feel lonely and thirsty, kiss the rain, and wait for the dawn. Keep in mind, we're under the same sky and the night's as empty for me, as for you. If you feel you can't wait till morning, kiss the rain, kiss the rain, kiss the rain."_

_"Although we are not able to be with one another right now, don't give up, for the words 'I love you' has true meaning and holds all my feelings. Just have faith and hold on, for love conquers all things."_

_"... So kiss me and smile for me, tell me that you'll wait for me, hold me like you never let me go ..."_

_"What I have with him is worth it. It is worth every lonely night, every tear I cry from missing him, and the pain I feel from not having him close. It is worth it because he is my one and only. When I picture myself years from now, I see only him. No matter how painful distance can be, not having him in my life would be worse."_

_"However far away, I will always love you. However long I stay, I will always love you. Whatever words I say, I will always love you. I will always love you."_

_"I'm already there, don't make a sound. I'm the beat in your heart, I'm the moonlight shining down. I'm the whisper in the wind, and I'll be there until the end. Can you feel the love that we share? Oh, I'm already there."_

_"'Cause I miss you, body and soul, so strong that it takes my breath away and I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today. 'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right, and though I can't be with you tonight, you know my heart is by your side."_

_"Trust me when I say, even though I'm not there, I'm with you 24 hours a day."_

_"As long as stars shine down from heaven _

_And the rivers run into the sea _

_Til the end of time forever You're the only love _

_I'll need_

_In my life you're all that matters _

_In my eyes the only truth I see _

_When my hopes and dreams have shattered _

_You're the one that's there for me_

_When I found you I was blessed _

_And I will never leave you, I need you_

_Chorus:  
Imagine me without you _

_I'd be lost and so confused I wouldn't last a day, _

_I'd be afraid _

_Without you there to see me through_

_Imagine me without you _

_Lord, you know it's just impossible _

_Because of you, it's all brand new _

_My life is now worthwhile _

_I can't imagine me without you (chorus end)_

_When you caught me I was falling _

_You're love lifted me back on my feet_

_ It was like you heard my calling _

_And you rush to set me free_

_When I found you I was blessed _

_And I will never leave you, I need you_

_Chorus_

_When I found you I was blessed _

_And I will never leave you, I need you oh_

_Chorus_

_I can't imagine me without you"_

_"The distance between our bodies seems endless, but the distance between our hearts is but a heartbeat away."_

_"If I could have just one wish, I'd wish to wake up every day to the sound of your breath on my neck, feeling your heart beating with mine ... knowing I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you."_

_"As long as we can see the same sky, breathe the same air, step on the same planet, then You and I are not impossible."_

_"You are my shining star; I know you will never fade. You will be my light to help me read my map to happiness. There is one pain I often feel which you will never know; it's caused by the absence of you. How I wish I could be there with you, but distance has kept us apart - apart physically - but in spirit you are always in my heart."_

_"I long for the day I'll dream of your kiss no more, when your lips will caress mine for real, when your touch makes me alive again, and the sight of you arouses all my senses."_

_"I gave you a piece of paper with 'n ss!w !' written on it. It didn't meant anything to you, until you turned it upside-down."_

_"No matter how far you are, no matter how long I'm gone, you will always be with me. I will see you always as clear as day, for our love knows no boundries and never will, because you see ... our hearts are one, and mine is always home."_

_"There are moments when I love you so much that my chest tightens and I can hardly breathe; and others when I feel so alone without you that my chest tightens and my heart bleeds."_

_"Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks, I will be right here ... waiting for you."_

_"You know it is love when you want to share everything with her, even her pain. You know it is love when you can't stop thinking about her. You know it is love when you'd rather be in a relationship but apart than not in a relationship at all. But, most of all, you know it is love when your happiness is dependant upon hers. At least that's how I know."_

_"Every night I go to bed dreaming of the moment I get to see you again; the moment when months without you are erased by a single kiss, the moment when all my tears are dried by a single smile, the moment when hearing the sound of your voice means seeing you at the same time. Knowing that the moment I dream of will eventually become a reality is what keeps me going."_

_"Whenever life seems to drift you away from me, I can't help but cry. You've grown to be such a part of me that without you life is no more than a desperate sigh. They do say love comes and goes, and to that I disagree. So, here's my hand, take it and don't let go of me."_


End file.
